ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlimited Aliens
Plot On Augustaka.... Highbreed Leader: Failure!(hits Gorlix across screen) Unacceptable! Snoflil: My lord it's not our fault. Tennyson has joined Vilgax and a second shapeshifter. Highbreed Leader: Not your fault?!(Smacks Snoflil accross screen) It is completly your fault! Anyone of us could have done it better. Braktir: What are your orders, my lord? Highbreed leader: We attack! Theme song Vilgax, in Ben's front yard: Why would the Highbreed attack us? You beat them easily didn't you? Ben: Not exactly. I fused their DNA with a bunch of other aliens and then a new leader took over and they said they wouldn't attack. Bryce: well then I guess they hired someone else. Ben: But why wait three years to attack? Vilgax: I'm not sure, maybe the old leader passed. Ben: I guess it's possible, that's actually the only thing that makes sense. Bryce: Why's that? Ben: Because he said they would never be a problem again. A portal opens up near the group. Nemevoc, stepping out of the portal: Hello Bowman. Bryce: Nemevoc. What are you doing here? Nemevoc: I just wanted to let you know that your family is looking healthy. Sure hope nothing happens to them, ha ha ha ha ha. Bryce: You stay away from them or.. Nemevoc, cutting Bryce off: Or what!? You'll kill me!? Bryce: That idea doen't sound too bad. Nemevoc: Then take your best shot!(activates the, recalibrated, NegaFinity) Ben: What's that?! Nemevoc: Like it Tennyson? It's my new NegaFinity.(transform, Fourarms) Ben, twisting the dial: If you want a fight, It's- Bryce: Wait! He's mine(transform, Fourarms) Nemevoc: Bowman you forget. We are of equal-Ooofff(hit by Bryce across screen) Bryce: What's that? I couldn't hear you over the butt-kicking! Nemevoc: Ha! Is that all you've got? Bryce: No!(transform) Ultimate Fourarms!! Nemevoc: Good(transform, Ult. Fourarms) Now this starts to get fun. The two fight for a while then Nemevoc gets tired Nemevoc: This is tiresome, niether of us is going to win. Unless of course.(transform) I'd like you to meet Unlimited Fourarms Bryce: What Fourarms?! Vilgax: Shall we step in now? Bryce: No I can take him. Nemevoc: Oh really?(hits Bryce back 2000yrds) I have all the powers of the previous evolutions of this alien form, and am ten times stronger. Bryce, getting up: That's not that great(charges towards Nemevoc) Nemevoc hits Bryce back again. Nemevoc: You won't win. Unlimited forms evolve from Ultimate forms. I'm more ready for combat than anything you can transform to. Bryce: Really(reverts to Fourarms) How about(transform) Spiky!! Nemevoc: Ha ha ha ha ha. you think tha--(hit by Bryce, 50ft, still on his feet) You seem to think that you can beat me, yet you can't I am the Ultimate warrior times ten. Ben: He has a shot(transform, Eyeguy) Really Eye Guy? I wanted like, oh I don't know, Humungousaur! Vilgax: Deal with it Tennyson(draws his sword) Vilgax and Ben begin attacking Nemevoc, Bryce start shooting at him. Nemevoc, fight them off: Ha ha ha ha ha! You won't stop(NegaFinity times out) No!(teleports away) Bryce and Ben revert, Vilgax sheaths his sword. Ben: How did he do that?! Bryce: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Trivia *The Recalibrated NegaFinity makes its debut *Unlimited Fourarms' debut *Eye Guy's debut Category:Episodes